dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Sinclair (New Earth)
Veronica believes Terry Sloane to be her grandfather, rather than uncle, and sees the current Mister Terrific as an unworthy successor. Her casino The House is a superhuman gladiatorial arena, capturing heroes with teleporter technology similar to Holt's T-Spheres, and pitting them against each other, while various super villains bet on the outcome. She ran the business with her husband, but when she caught him cheating on her, she killed him by stranding him in one of the House's arenas. Justice Society In her first encounter with the Justice Society, she captured most of the team and forced them to fight each other; Mr. Terrific and Dr. Mid-Nite were forced to play a chess game where the loser would be electrocuted, while Sand and Hawkman had to reach Hawkgirl while infected with a fast-acting lethal virus (of which Kendra had enough of the cure for one), and Black Adam clashed with Atom Smasher. However, all the fighters managed to escape their traps. Black Adam and Atom Smasher's fight lasted so long that the mind-controlling drugs used on them to heighten their hostility towards each other wore off; Sand remained in his earth form to slow the spread of the virus until another cure could be found by Dr. Mid-Nite; and Mr. Terrific and Dr. Mid-Nite managed to force a draw in their chess game and destroy it while the game re-set itself. Roulette teleported them away before they could capture her, however. A wall of fallen heroes was the only indication of the many heroes who had been killed in battle in The House. The names include Impala, Maxi-Man, Ram of the New Guardians and the Hybrid (minus Pteradon). Roulette and the House later captured the Super Buddies and forced them to fight; the subliminal programming which prevented their escape fails to work on Fire because her native language is Portuguese, and she releases the others. When this is followed by Mary Marvel shorting out her aggressor chip due to extreme stress, Roulette decides they have won and orders them teleported away. One Year Later Aftr World War III, Dr. Mid-Nite infiltrated Roulette's current fight club location in search of information regarding purported organ-napping. She agreed to give him information only if he beat her bodyguard in a game of arm wrestling. He did so, using his knowledge of nerves and their debilitation, and though she felt he had "cheated", she gave him the name of a model who had surgically implanted wings. After Dr. Mid-Nite left, she called the owner of the surgical clinic, who later proved to be Delores Winters, and told her of the hero's investigation into the implants and operations. Roulette was robbed when a space-villain with Firebug's gauntlets steals the fabled Book of Destiny from her. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Roulette has a dragon tattoo crossing her leg, torso and arm. * She was previously married. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tattoos